Time to Respawn
by Katykat321
Summary: This is a story about me playing Singleplayer Survival on Minecraft. It has been played up a bit to make it more intresting, but I assure you, these things really did happen to me. For the most part that is... Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Respawn

Alright, so this story, Time to Respawn, is inspired by Mellifluousness's 'The World in Which We Fail' Story. I consider Melli (Hope its okay I call her that) a good friend, and dearly hope she'll enjoy this story. So, read on, and discover all the moments I have had to face palm myself.

I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited for my new world to load. I didn't bother entering a seed or switching to creative or flatland, I wanted to play good old survival. Suddenly, I heard the crunch of leaves and I focused my attention on my computer screen, seemingly blending my mind with my character's mind…

I looked around, I had spawned in a jungle biome. I stumbled through a vine that was hanging down from a tree, and widened my eyes as I emerged on a pristine beach. I walked onto the sand and looked around. I seemed to be on an island, made up of beaches and the jungle. 'Wonderful' I thought to myself. I walked across the beach and back into the jungle, intent on getting wood. I hit about five blocks of wood, before giving in and opening my inventory.

I turned my logs into planks, and made a workbench, leaving myself with sixteen wooden planks. I put the workbench into my hot bar and held it in my hand, admiring my craftsmanship when I stupidly let go of the crafting table and it tumbled down into the leaves of an unsuspecting tree, below the one I had started cutting down.

I growled and almost punched myself, but not actually punching myself because I didn't want to lose a heart.

_You can't punch yourself you idiot!_

My consciousness other wise known as my writers block, Ricky, tells me. So I tell him back, 'You just shut your flapper and watch me prove you wrong!'

So I look down at my feet, trying to see them and punch out. And punch, and punch and punch and punch.

_Told you._

'Shut up.'

_Make me._

I ignore him and leap down to collect my workbench. After I collect it, and cradle it in my arms, I look to my right and notice a small cave. My throat constricts but I want to explore it. So, gripping my workbench, I venture forward.

_I'm waiting for you to die, seeing as you don't have a weapon. But of course, you are an idiot._

'Oh Ricky, why do you insist on insulting me?'

_Because your just so simple to insult._

'Wow. You're helpful.'

I shake my head and Ricky falls silent, though I'm almost positive he's laughing at me. I want to punch him so badly, but I have no idea how to reach him.

_I'm in your head, now focus on the cave so you don't run into a wall._

Why would I run into a wall? I frown and walk forwards, bumping my face into a block of stone jutting out of the ceiling. I promptly ignore Ricky's obnoxious snickering and look around the cave. It isn't really a cave, its just a small hole. But it's a nice hole, because it will be my temporary home. I set my crafting table into a nook in the wall and then quickly made myself a wooden pickaxe. I mined away the stray stone blocks, the first being the one I ran into, and made the ceiling higher. Satisfied, I walked over to my workbench again, and made a furnace, set it directly next to the my crafting table, and put some wooden planks on the bottom and my three extra logs on top.

While the logs cooked up into charcoal, I used the remainder of my wooden planks to make a door, and used it to block off the entrance to my rabbit hole. I filled in the few open spaces with a block of dirt and the rest of my cobblestone. Suddenly my cave went dark and I momentarily freaked out.

_Your charcoals done, don't be a baby._

Ricky oh so helpfully said.

'I knew that.' I replied to him, walking over to my furnace and collecting the three charcoals, and the one wooden plank that was left. I used the charcoal and some sticks I made earlier to make torches. I then proceeded to place two torches on the wall and once more, my home was filled with light. I smiled, satisfied with what I've done when Ricky ruined the moment by saying,

_So, you found a cave, mined away a few blocks of stone, made charcoal because you're too lazy to go find and mine some coal, and made torches. Oh, I am sooooo proud of you!_

Obviously, him being proud of me was him being sarcastic. But I chose to believe he meant it.

'Thank you Ricky.'

_What ever. _

I sat in the corner as I heard the clink of skeletons and the hiss of spiders outside. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball.

Until tomorrow.

_Until you respawn._

**Yay! So, there we have it, the first chapter of Time to Respawn. Ricky is like Melli's conscience in her story, and she gave me her permission to use it as an inspiration. Please review! Chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Ricky controls the flow of words which I type into Microsoft Word.**


	2. Chapter 2 Boo!

**Alright! Ricky has been pestering me all day to write write write! Anywho, I apologize about the confusing tense in the last chapter, I wrote it at midnight. So, here goes Chapter 2!**

I opened my eyes to the gray stone that made up the walls of my home. I stretched and said, "Good morning Minecraft."

_Well good morning to you too Katy._

Oh, sorry, Morning Ricky.

_No, I don't accept your apology. Its too late, I am now holding a grudge against you!_

Well, aren't you a morning person.

…_Grudge…_

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. If Ricky wants to hold a grudge against me, then so be it! I breathed in and thought over what I should do today. I checked my inventory, and I was low on wood. So that's what I'll do today! I'll get wood! Of course, I'll make a stone sword with the last stick…

I walked over to my crafting table and quickly made the grey weapon. I equipped it and then I slowly opened the door and stepped out. I noted that the entrance was already somewhat hidded by dirt walls two blocks high. There was a vine growing down one of the walls, and I climbed it to get up onto the surface. I did a quick scan of the area around me, and noticed happily that there didn't seem to be any monsters around. I walked over to the tree that I had begun cutting down, and climbed the rough staircase that I had made while chopping, and quickly I gathered 8 more logs before I heard a hiss.

I froze and looked toward the ground, where something green was prowling through the trees. My heart sank as I recognized it as a creeper.

_What are you going to do now? Stay in that tree for the rest of your life?_

I thought you weren't talking to me, that you where holding a grudge?

_Yeah well, I'm insulting you right now, so its technically not talking to you._

Ha! That was talking to me! I win, and you lose.

_BOO!_

I shrieked as Ricky made that loud noise and when I shrieked I jumped. And, I fell off my perch and towards the ground. Luckily I was slowed by a vine, but **un**fortunately, I landed right in front of the creeper.

_Ha! I win and you lose. How do you like that?_

I ignored him as the creeper hissed at me and took a step forward, and then it started to swell up with alarming speed.

"NO CREEPER, NOOOO!" I shouted as I equipped my sword again, and slashed at the creeper again and again, but with my eyes closed as I couldn't dare to look. I heard a sharp hiss then silence. I peeked out of one eye and breathed a sigh of relief. The creeper had vanished in a puff of white smoke that I blew away, and it left behind a piece of gunpowder, and some experience orbs. I collected all this and then said to Ricky angrily,

You jerk! I could have died! And then where would we be? I'd be dead! DEAD! D-E-A-D, Dead! And I don't want to die because dying is well, dying is dying! I want to live, and if I would have died, I would cease existing, cease living! I would-

Ricky cut me off by saying quickly

_Its not my fault the creeper was there, I simply said 'boo' and you screamed, and fell out of the tree. Then you landed in front of the creeper, besides your alive aren't you? And you killed the creeper. Oh, and your spawn point is on the other side of the beach…_

Just…just shut up Ricky! I'll never speak with you again unless you just shut up! Don't speak another word.

_Word._

Oh you cheeky little creeper hugger!

I turned on my heals and stormed towards my base. I slid down the vines, yanked open the door and slammed it behind me as I stepped inside. I forgot that Ricky is my writers block/conscience.

_That's right, I'm inside your head and you can't out run me._

I clenched my fist but ignored him. I took out my stone pick and walked over to the back wall of my make-shift home. I had decided to mine, as I wasn't going to go outside for the rest of the day.

_Make a chest, so when you die you don't have to go all the way back to where all your items are._

Thanks for the support…

_Anytime._

Besides the insult, Ricky's chest idea was good advice. I turned and walked over to my crafting table, converted my logs into wooden planks and made two chests. After they where crafted and I was holding them in my hands, I turned and placed them side by side in an indent in the wall. I stored everything except some spare dirt blocks, my pick, and the rest of my torches.

I walked back over to the wall where I had been standing, and mined away a couple blocks in a stair case fashion. After digging down about three blocks, Ricky said,

_Make sure to not dig directly under yourself, because that would be a very non-entertaining death._

I frowned, but repositioned myself so I was pressed against the back block, hoping that if I did as Ricky said, he'd shut up. After a moment, with no word from Ricky, I happily mined away another block of stone, but frowned as it fell downwards into darkness. I squinted, and when my eyes adjusted I gasped. I was staring into an underground ravine. I could see lava flowing down the opposite side, saw a skeletal archer patrolling the area the lava wasn't touching and darkness. I placed a torch and then smiled as I saw coal peaking out of the wall below me.

_Boo!_

Ha! Not gonna work this time Ricky! I'm immune to your shouts.

_Suuuuuure you are._

I rolled my eyes and then decided I'd rather not venture into the ravine right now, I should get some sleep.

_You're scared. You're a scaredy cat!_

I'm not scared!

_Yes you are. You're a scaredy cat and you know it._

Firstly, I'm not scared, I'm simply sleepy. Secondly, I'm not a cat. If I were a cat that creeper from earlier would have run away!

_I meant metaphorically idiot._

Stop insulting me! People don't like it when you insult me.

_That's where your wrong Katykat321! Everyone absolutely loves my insults._

Okay, whatever you say Ricky. And call me Katy! No reason for you to call me my full username.

_Katykat321. Katykat321. Katykat321._

I sighed, giving in to Ricky calling me my full minecraft username. I walked back up into the main room of my house and returned to my corner. I lay on the ground, my cheek pressed against the stone, which was warm from the sun that had shone into my cave home, and closed my eyes.

"Until tomorrow." I murmured aloud.

_Until you respawn, and then go into the ravine and die, and respawn again._

Shut. Your. Face.


	3. Chapter 3 Ricky speaks french?

**Alright, I am finally writing chapter three! Are you excited? I'm excited! So is Ricky, though he's excited for my death… Maybe you are too? I don't know. Either way, thank you for reading my story, so I present you with Chapter 3!**

I blinked open my eyes and shivered. Why was it so cold? I got up and went over to my door, and peeked out the little windows. Of course, it was down pouring outside. There wasn't any sign of lightning, and no thunder, so it was simply a peaceful rain. I shrugged, not like I was going outside anyways.

_Actually you will be, or have you forgotten about your planned spelunking into the ravine? Because when you die, you'll respawn out in the rain!_

Well, I don't plan on dying Ricky!

_I do._

Whatever, I don't care what you say. I'm not going to die.

_That's what you think, with your tiny little brain!_

I have a big brain thank you very much!

_I'm rolling my non-existent eyes at you right now._

I simply ignored Ricky, again, and turned around and grabbed my sword out of the chest. Then I spun around to face the hole in the wall, which would lead down into the ravine. I walked over to it and quickly made a dirt staircase down onto a ledge. I placed a torch and looked around as its warm glow of light allowed me to see more. Mr. Skeleton was still patrolling the opposite side, there was some coal along the ledge I was on, and some creepers and zombies chilling down on the bottom. I edged my way over to the coal and started mining it. I received 19 of the lovely black material and I did a little happy dance, almost falling off my perch on the ledge.

_You might want to look to your left, near your staircase._

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, then turned and looked at my staircase. "Oh…dear Notch.." I said, drawing my sword and pointing it at the green shape that had taken to patrolling the bottom of my staircase. "Not another creeper!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. But alas, it was too late, the bloody thing had noticed me and was now creeping towards me with a dreary frown upon its face.

_Almost time to respaaaaawn! _Ricky said in a sing song voice.

I repeat, SHUT YOUR FACE!

_What if I don't have a face? Hmm? Then how can I shut it?_

Just like you roll your non-existent eyes!

Ricky didn't respawn and I gritted my teeth, focusing on the threat of the TNT-brained Creeper. I didn't want to wait for it to draw nearer, but I didn't want to advance. What could I do…WAIT! Brilliance moment! I smiled and purred at the creeper, "Come at me bro!"

_Really? Come at me bro? How lame are you?_

For one, I'm not lame. Two, it's something everyone says! And three, I've always wanted to say that!

I circled around slowly, backing into the hole in the wall I'd made while mining the coal. The creeper prowled in front of me, and started to swell up, its eyes twinkling as it was about to explode. I suddenly lashed out at the green monster, and it let out an angry hiss as it was propelled over the ledge, and fell downwards to its doom. It hit the stone floor beneath and fell over, dead, in a puff of white smoke.

"Two creepers dead! Oh yeah!" I shouted, brandishing my stone sword in the empty air. I then called out in a very royal voice, "I proclaim myself Katy, The Supreme Monster Slayer!"

_Ooh, so you killed two creepers, and now you're this 'Supreme Monster Slayer?'_

Uh…yeah?

_Miss Supreme Monster Slayer doesn't sound so sure. How about I come up with another name for you? How about la tete stupide? _

Stupide sounds a lot like stupid…and what does that name mean?

_Stupid Head._

I've told you before! I'm not stupid!

_Fine, what about, Fille Folle?_

Okay, what's up with you and the French language? But I like the sound of it, what's it mean?

_The French language is beautiful. And Fille Folle means Insane Girl._

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Fine, Fille Folle it is!" I say aloud, liking the sound of it. I looked around and suddenly my stomach rumbled. I frowned, pretty sure I didn't have any food. So I'd have to hunt, that is, tomorrow. I turned and ran up my staircase, until I reappeared into my cave room. The first thing I did was go over and store my coal. Then I grabbed my wood, made a door and a sign (effectively using up the last of my wood) and walked back over to the open space in my wall. I placed the door and the sign beside it. I scrawled on the sign, 'The Mine.'

_Very creative Fille Folle Katy._

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and didn't respond. I then walked over to my corner, curled up like usual and yawned. "Goodnight, and Until Tomorrow." I said, hoping that if I said goodnight Ricky might actually be nice.

_Sigh, oh well…Bonsoir. It means goodnight in French. Hopefully you die tomorrow._

Thanks…

_._


	4. Chapter 4 Monster Mode

**UPDAAAATE! I apologize for the long wait! So…here's to more frequent updates! (And also to me finally deciding on a tense!)**

I open my eyes and get up off the hard stone.

_Bonjour jeune fille folle. Translation, good morning crazy girl. What have you got planned for today?_

You know, I really need to come up with a name for you, and I'm going hunting. Seeing how my hunger bar is missing three meat things.

_So there's a chance of you dying! Yay, and why not call me incroyable? _

Does that mean incredible?

_No. It means amazing._

Then no!

I shake my head and walk over to my chest. I toss the coal I'd gathered into it and the rest of my items. All I'm bringing is my trusty stone sword. Before I opened my door I peeked outside, clear skies and not a monster in sight. The door swung open silently and I stepped out onto the grass, closing the door behind me. I swiftly climbed up the vine and drew my sword. Everything was oddly quiet, except for the crashing of waves coming from the beach. Which gave me an idea, if on my hunting trip I come across a spider, I shall kill it for its string to make a fishing pole!

_Ooh, getting killed in the snapping jaws of an oversized spider, brilliant!_

You know what Ricky…stop insulting me!

_No._

Fine, you…you…piece of rotten flesh!

_Oh I'm so insulted! Not. Now hurry up and die already so I can gloat._

I brandish my sword to the sky and then start walking deeper into the jungle, hoping to stumble upon a food producing mob. For a while all that could be heard was the swishing of grass underneath my feet, until I heard a rattle. I look around and unfortunately don't spot the white faced menace. Apparently it had spotted me because the next thing I know, there's an arrow embedded in my shoulder.

I cry out in pain and rip the blasted thing out of my shoulder and look around again, more carefully this time. There it was, the skeleton was hiding behind a small bush. I charge forward and slash at the skeleton's head. It releases another arrow before it bursts into the white tendrils of smoke, and this one dug into my stomach.

_Darn, only three and a half hearts are gone. _

I wipe away a tear from the corner of my eye and pull the arrow out. I take a breath before looking around again, no mobs in sight. So I decide to give Ricky a piece of my mind,

You know that REALLY hurt! So if you could be nice for a little bit, I'd appreciate it. If you continue to be mean then I…I'll keep you out of the story!

_Sorry that it hurt, but death is relatively peaceful. And your words aren't true, you cannot write me out because I control the words!_

Just shut it for now Ricky.

I continue walking, glad that I can't bleed, when I hear an oink from straight ahead. What a wonderful noise! Baco- I mean pig here I come! I dart forward and emerge into a small clearing surrounding a pool, where two pigs seemed to be taking a rest. I leap up and stab the closest pig. I then extend my arms and swirl around, whirlwind style. I come to a halt, and kneel down. My reward, three raw pork and a couple experience orbs. Thank goodness for food! I gather everything and get to my feet. On the walk back to my home I catch myself whistling. I spot my hole in the ground and dart forward, but suddenly something leaps out from under a short tree and tackles me.

I yelp, twisting to face the menace which I discover to be a spider. It snaps its pinchers at me and the next thing I know, I'm floating in the void.

_DEATH! _

I frown. An image appears before me, and I'm looking at my still body with my sword and meat floating by my feet. My murderer hisses and starts crawling towards my base. The world pulses red as a wave of anger washes over me. "RESPAWN" I yell into the empty blackness and then I'm standing back on my spawn point. I leap out of the trees and dash across the sand. I go back into the forest and collect my items. I grip my sword and narrow my eyes. The murdering spider is staring down into the entrance of my home. "I'll show you." I growl under my breath as I slowly creep forward.

_Are you sure this is a good id-_

Shut up Ricky, I'm in a mood!

I rush forward with a war cry, and swing my sword down onto the arachnid's back. It shrieks and spins to face me and lunges forward to bite. I kick it away from me and plunge my sword into its head. As its dying cry is fading away, my anger is as well. I take the two strings it leaves behind and drag myself into my base. I close my door as the moon is rising. I dump my sword and the string into my chest and slide the meat into the furnace. I collapse into my corner and close my eyes with a sigh. Going into what I'm calling, 'Monster Mode' drains the energy out of me. "Night." I mumbled to the cave.

…_That was unexpected…Supreme Monster Slayer._


	5. Chapter 5 Death

**Terrible, terrible news this chapter, my friends. **

Sitting at my computer, I hummed to myself and tapped my fingers on my desktop while I waited for it to start up. Ricky was chittering at me, but I ignored him easily. I was getting better at that! The cursor stopped spinning, and became an arrow again, and I took the opportunity to click on the dirt block icon which represented Minecraft. Once again, the cursor started spinning, and I sat back.

_You need to get a better laptop._

My laptop is fine, thank you very much! Minecraft popped up, and I logged in, and clicked on singleplayer. Blinking, I couldn't believe my eyes...where had my worlds gone? For you see, all my saved worlds had dissappeared...my computer had been acting up yesterday, and here were the results.

_Still think you're laptop is fine?_

So, dear readers, the series has been drawn short. Unless you want me to make another world and continue, I guess this would be goodbye to this series. And it regrets me to inform you of that, but I've tried everything. Restarting, searching my files and recycle bin and my hardrive, but to no avail. I have a very strong sense of deja vu, as I'm reminded of what happened to my good friend Mellifluousness. As she put it, the choice is yours, do you wish for this series to continue, or shall I let it die?


End file.
